1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet supplies, and more specifically to a pet grooming comb that can allow adjustment of the combing angle conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pet grooming comb generally includes a grip, a comb head fixed to the grip, and a plurality of teeth fixed to the comb head such that a user can hold the grip to force the teeth to comb a pet's hair.
Since the comb head is fixed to the grip and unrotatable, the teeth that are fixed to the comb head face a fixed direction. However, a pet has different characteristics of hair at different positions, and therefore a user needs to adjust a holding angle of the pet grooming comb or change a way of holding the grip to enable the teeth to approach the pet's skin for combing the pet's hair. Thus, it can be seen that the conventional pet grooming comb has the drawback of requiring strenuous efforts to operate, resulting in inconvenience of use.